beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Death Jackson
Abraham Phineas Jackson (A.K.A "Black Death Jackson") is one of the best bounty hunters and hitmen in the galaxy. 'Origins' Not much is known about Abrahams life before he became a hitman; however what is known is that he hails from the race of beings called the Westerniers. He was said to have earned his reputation when he was seen gunning down multiple bandits. People described it as if the Black Death came in and killed off the bandits; earning him the nickname Black Death Jackson. He eventually was contacted by the Militia to perform several different jobs for them; where he was payed in full after the jobs were done. '2323' By the year 2323; Abraham was contracted by an anonymous person who wanted Wanda Sanderson dead. The pay was $10,000,000,000 with a recorded film of the event as she died. The anonymous person described it as "Wanda's Final Curtain Call"; which led Abraham to the planet of Albos 3. Upon his arrival; he attempted to slip poison in Wanda's drink; however she didn't drink the rest of it; then tried to kill her with his rifle; which failed. He then finally tried to shoot her at medium range; which he succeeded in hitting her; but didn't kill her. The I.A.F were then called in; who was led by Archer C. Carter and he was seeking out who could have injured Wanda. Black Death eventually heard about Archer's arrival and therefore challenged him to a fight. Accepting the challenge; Archer fought Black Death, resulting in Archer's victory over one of the best assassins in the cosmos. 'Powers & Abilities' Abraham is known to be a Westernier; however he has altered his natural physiology to make him last longer in the universe. *'Cybernetic Longevity:' Abraham is known to have a synthetic heart that is powered by an energy recycling system built within his body. This enables him to live for an extremely long time. *'Superhuman Strength:' Abraham's arms are known to be altered so that they enable him to actually lift objects heavier than he could ever be. *'Superhuman Agility:' As a bounty hunter and hitman; Abraham's known to possess extremely impressive form of agility on the battlefield. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Abraham is known to naturally have reflexes that make him the fastest gunslinger on his planet. He can even catch a bullet in mid air as well. *'Superhuman Leap:' Abraham's leap is known to be extremely far due to his metallic body parts. *'Foreign Body Resistance:' Abraham's immune system utilizes nanotechnology to keep him resistant to diseases of other species. *'Partial Invulnerability:' Because of his dense skeletal structure; Abraham has been known to withstand attacks that are mostly conventional, such as blades, bullets and even bombs. *'Bionic Eyes:' Abraham's eyes are known to be synthetic; completely made of bionics. They are designed to help him see in the dark, see in various temperatures and even target beings automatically. 'Weaknesses' *'Unconventional Weapons:' Abraham's primary weakness is mostly his vulnerability to unconventional weaponry such as lasers and other energy weapons. 'Weapons & Equipment' *'Black Mambas:' Abraham's sidearms are a pair of heavily modified double action cartridge versions of the Colt 1851 Navy pistol. *'Cobalt Blue:' Abraham is known to carry a Winchester Model 1873 rifle on him; heavily modified to suit his needs as a bounty hunter and hitman. *'Plasma Dynamite:' Abraham's own patented invention; utilizing a plasma charge; lit by a fuse, much like the old fashioned dynamite. Ammunition Abraham is known to carry various forms of ammunition whenever he is on the job. He mostly carries .38 Short Colt ammunition for his pistols and .44-40 Winchester ammunition for his rifle; however each weapon has various forms of ammunition. .38 Short Colt & .44-40 Winchester *'Diamond Rounds:' Abraham's most common form of ammunition that he uses in his guns. The projectile portion of the weapon is known to be composed entirely of diamond; for a much more penetrating round. *'Im/Ex Rounds:' Abraham is known to carry ammunition that will cause a target to implode from the inside; then explode on the outside. *'Plasma Incendiary Rounds:' Abraham is known to carry ammunition that are capable of emitting fire; powered by energized plasma. *'Plasma Bolt Round:' Abraham possesses an ammunition that is in the form of a shotgun shell; capable of emitting a high powered charge of a plasma bolt. *'Ectoplasmic Round:' For beings like Ektos and other ghost like beings; Abraham has ammunition that can negate ectoplasm in beings like Ektos with every shot. *'Vril Rounds:' For beings such as Terranovians; Abraham is known to carry ammunition powered by the energy of Vril. Category:Westerniers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutralists